LA PRIMERA CITA
by WickedFate
Summary: AU. Y si me preguntan ¿Valió la pena el esfuerzo? La respuesta es si, mil veces si. No fue perfecta pero fue única. A su lado todo es así.


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra completa de Naoko-Sama®, yo solo utilizo los personajes para darle un obsequio**** a Niby (alias Marilyn Monroe) que cumplió años, aunque obviamente la historia si es mía.**

**Dedicatoria: Lo prometido es deuda, espero cumplir con tus expectativas y sino… el cielo es testigo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo y que castigaré a mi harem por no inspirarme lo suficiente (pobre de mis muchachos U.U' tendrán que esforzarse para ponerme happy again ¬¬)**

**Advertencia: **Ninguna, a decir verdad… creo que me encuentro como pez en el aire, no tengo ni idea de cómo surgió este fic, solo que me apeteció escribirlo. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, si… hay algo, por primera vez publico algo escrito en primera persona y casi sin diálogos XD.

**Sugerencia:** Cuando vean este símbolo (*) Escuchen la canción de La primera Cita de Chris Syler.

Y aclarados estos puntos, ¡a leer! los que se tomaron la molestia de pasar por este humilde fic.

**LA PRIMERA CITA**

**One Shot**

_**Si yo quisiera y tú pudieras, seríamos la pareja perfecta, pero no busco perfección porqué en ti encontré amor.**_

Lo siento por ustedes que desconocen la realidad de la primera cita y la idealizan. No saben lo errados que están al asegurar que hay magia pura en esa ocasión. Existen detalles que son ciertos, como el nerviosismo, la expectación y el inmenso deseo de que todo salga perfecto, sin errores ni contratiempos. Pero está el lado oscuro, aquello que muchos omiten y prefieren ocultar, para no romper la ilusión a pobres adolescentes incautos. Lástima, yo no soy una de ellos, ya no.

Recuerdo que durante años, para ser honesta 4 miserables años y digo miserables porqué para mi lo fueron, intenté por todos los medios conquistar a Darien Chiba. Se preguntarán ¿Quien rayos es él, para merecer que una chica se desviva por atraer su atención? Fácil o quizás no. Aún para aquellos que le conocen un poco y no tanto como yo, es sencillo enumerar las cualidades que ese chico posee, ¡Dios! ¿Es que acaso existe alguien que no sucumba ante sus encantos? El solo hecho de pensar esto, es ridículo e imposible para mi razonamiento.

Ya que estamos en la hora de las confesiones, diré que con gusto y por masoquismo talvez, volvería a pasar cada una de las penas que sufrí con tal de escucharle nuevamente decir que sí a mi petición. De sobra sé que para algunos sonaré como una chica desesperada e inclusive sin autoestima. Pero no es así. Solo soy una tonta enamorada.

Mi abuela solía decir que "el amor no nos vuelve ciegos, más bien nos idiotiza", admito que me reía cada vez que le escuchaba decir esto. Cuanta razón tenía "granny", pero tendría que sucederme lo que a cualquier adolescente para descubrirlo y finalmente admitirlo. Tenían que romperme el corazón, tal como lo hizo Darien tiempo atrás.

Recuerdo perfectamente, como mi supuesta declaración de amor a prueba de fallas, fracasó. Ese día y después de dos años de intentos malogrados, había planeado todo con una minuciosidad digna de pasar a la historia, por las molestias que me causó organizar cada detalle. Dios es testigo, lo mucho que me esforcé para no estallar de los nervios, al verlo llegar ante mí. Tenía miedo que él no apareciera y me dejara plantada, lo cuál, considerando mi "buena" suerte, era una realidad nada lejana.

Todo se fue a la mierda. Como lo oyen… y perdón por la palabra pero es que así me sentí en ese instante. Me dan espasmos de solo recordar la fría mirada que me dirigió cuando le dije lo mucho que me gustaba. Ok, lo admito, mentí. Ya lo amaba, pero decirlo en ese momento solo habría ocasionado una mayor humillación al ser rechazada. Su rostro ni siquiera mostró emoción alguna y con su voz, esa voz que al escucharla me enloquecía, terminó de hundirme. Pronunció las temidas palabras que nunca y repito nunca, debiera escuchar cualquier ser humano:

"Siento rechazarte, no puedo corresponderte".

Un remolino me atrapó, sentí claramente que mis piernas se doblaban cual barra de gelatina y que mi cuerpo emanaba un aura gigantesca de autocompasión, traté de mostrar un rostro sereno y apacible, pero mi actuación era una caricatura ridícula en un intento fallido de conservación. Lo peor de todo es que medio mundo nos observaba.

¡Genial! Ahora sería conocida como la repudiada.

No sé que fue más difícil de soportar. Los cuchicheos incesantes en los pasillos, las mal disimuladas miradas que me brindaban mis compañeros, ver a Darien como si nada pasara o saber que por más que insistiera, su corazón permanecería cerrado de por vida para mí.

Cualquiera en mi lugar se habría rendido. Al menos alguien cuerda y sensata. Pero yo jamás he sido eso. Puedo ser despistada, olvidadiza y demasiado boba, pero no suelo rendirme con facilidad y menos, cuando se trata de algo que verdaderamente anhelo.

Decidí intentar otra táctica, aquella que demostrara que yo valía y merecía una oportunidad. Reza un dicho, que "nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo ve perdido". Pues bien, Darien me perdería sin siquiera tenerme. Mal por él y terrible para mí. Por varios meses, y a base de mucha fuerza de voluntad, logré crear una imagen de indiferencia. Ya no saltaba de alegría cuál delfín al verlo, ni suspiraba embelesada por su belleza, al menos no lo demostraba, porqué en el fondo, yo moría derretida de amor.

Seiya, un chico de intercambio, ayudó a mis planes sin necesidad de suplicar auxilio. Cuando llegó a la escuela, fue la nueva atracción. Mi suerte cambió y para bien. Me convertí en su mejor amiga y confidente. Dábamos la imagen equivocada, lo sé. La mayoría aseguraba que entre nosotros había romance. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Era imposible ¿La razón? Él estaba endiosado con mi amiga Rei.

"Cada quién con su cada cuál", repetían cada vez que nos encontraban, apostaban que tarde o temprano terminaríamos juntos, nosotros en cambio, bromeábamos sobre la nube rosa de felicidad que nos rodeaba. En realidad era una nube de desgracia, y muy pesada, la que se había posado en nuestra existencia. Podíamos llorar o reír. Elegimos reír, porque llorar ya era cliché.

Era estúpido sumergirnos en la tristeza solo por no ser correspondidos. Nadie ha muerto por desamor, si acaso te deprimes, dejas de comer y bajas de peso, te encierras unos días y al final aceptas tu derrota. O haces lo que nosotros. Te reinventas. Creas una estrategia que no levante sospechas y luchas por conquistar el corazón de aquel que ni siquiera te mira.

Celos. Tan sencillo como eso.

Nos tomó todo un año crear la charada perfecta. ¿Por qué perfecta? Casi todos nos habían creído. Menos dos pelinegros. Adivinaron. Si no se necesita ser genios para descubrirlo. Era tiempo de cobrar venganza. Exagero un poco. Jamás podría vengarme de un bombón tan sexy como Chiba.

Éramos la pareja perfecta, ambos risueños, irresponsables e inmaduros. Ninguna cualidad era nombrada a la hora de describirnos. Esta situación debería dolernos e incomodarnos, pero nos importaba un pepino lo que los demás pensaran de nosotros. Yo lo tenía y él a mí. Nuestro mundo estaba completo. En apariencia, pero lo estaba. Esa era la realidad que decidimos crear y al final lo habíamos logrado.

Se suponía que una tarde cualquiera declararíamos nuestros mutuos y nada desconocidos sentimientos. Nos reuniríamos en la azotea del instituto. Nada original debo reconocer. Pero Mina y Lita insistieron, ya que acorde a ellas, ese lugar traía "buena vibra". Amy fue más práctica, si queríamos exhibirnos, era el escenario indicado. Punto a su favor, no por nada era una chica lista y brillante.

Estaba nerviosa, después de esto, no había vuelta atrás. Si fallábamos, actuaríamos unos meses más y después "romperíamos" nuestro noviazgo de manera civilizada. Argumentaríamos que éramos demasiado amigos para herirnos a futuro.

Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura, lo reconocería donde fuera. Su dulce contacto y su embriagadora esencia eran únicos. Pero actúe como si fuera Seiya y no Darien quien me tuviera sujetada al calor de su atlético cuerpo. Mi corazón sufriría un colapso y explotaría de dicha en cualquier instante.

No todos los días te abraza Darien Chiba. Darien... _Mi_ Darien. Demasiado inteligente y perspicaz en lo intelectual, pero tan lerdo como una abeja nadando, en cuanto a relaciones amorosas se refiere. Yo sabía de siempre que él me pertenecía, había sido creado para mí, pero él se negaba a admitirlo. Y ese era el verdadero problema.

-Sabes que te amo y que no es un simple gusto –Rompí el silencio, me exponía a ser rechazada de nuevo, pero esta vez tenía una excusa bastante creíble, diría que me confundí de persona. Esperé a que hablara pero no lo hizo, simplemente aumentó su agarre en mi cintura, como si tuviera miedo de soltarme.

-¿Me darás la cara o tendré que hacerlo todo por mi cuenta? –Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó por completo, después lo escuché soltar un bufido lleno de frustración- esa mascara que pones antes los demás no funciona conmigo –Su pulso se disparó, me percaté por la forma en sus manos empezaron a transpirar, su contacto se volvió húmedo pero no incomodo.

Lentamente me giré entre sus brazos, con la mirada gacha y la voz en tono suave, todo tenía un límite, incluso mi tenacidad, sería la última vez que rogaría por su amor. Después, lo dejaría partir y podría continuar adelante. En paz. Puesto que yo había hecho mi mayor esfuerzo y nada ni nadie me recriminaría por no haberlo intentado.

-Menudo idiota –Le dije con coraje, quizás con eso rompí la atmósfera romántica que se había creado a nuestro alrededor, entonces alzó la mirada, fulminándome de manera retadora, pero no lo deje hablar- y cobarde… eso es lo que eres Chiba ¿tanto miedo tienes de aceptar lo que sientes por mí? –eso debió dolerle porque contraatacó.

-Creí que eras mi hermana Rei, por eso te abracé… -Mentiroso, al menos sabía que estaba peor de nervioso que yo.

-Ah… ya caigo. Mi melena negra te deslumbró –Acoté, tomando un mechón de mi cabellera rubia, ni siquiera pudo idear una excusa creíble- no solo eres idiota sino ciego, hasta un miope puede distinguir el color de mi cabello, es tan difícil decir: "Lo siento Serena, me equivoqué, por miedo te rechacé, lamento lo estúpido que fui"

-¡Rayos! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta retractarse? –Me cuestionó, claro que lo sabía, yo había jurado mil veces no perdonarlo por sus desplantes y rechazos, pero luego, lo veía sonreír y mi corazón ordenaba al cerebro, olvidar las vanas promesas hechas.

-¿Al menos te gusto? –Le pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio escolar. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Creo que se quedó pegado al suelo- Cuando te decidas, solo pronuncia "si", te aseguro que sabré a lo que te refieres.

No lo soporté más y corrí. Corrí como loca, atravesé en un dos por tres el instituto. Faltaría al resto de las clases, debía analizar lo sucedido y recobrar fuerzas. Después de todo, las necesitaría para esperar pacientemente por su respuesta. Podría tardar días, meses o años quizás. Pero esperaría, por Dios que lo haría.

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, Seiya si fue correspondido, resulta que Rei lo asaltó en plenas escaleras, ni siquiera lo dejó subir a la azotea, lo tomó desprevenido y lo besó. No eran la pareja más glamorosa, pero tenían "ese no sé qué" por el cuál la mayoría creía que era asombroso que estuvieran juntos. Se pertenecían el uno al otro.

El amor reinaba entre mis amigos, Amy y Taiki, todo un par de nerds que se adoraban con locura, Mina y Yaten, los reyes de la moda, tan sincronizados hasta en su forma de vestir. Lita y Andrew, quienes con sus muestras de afecto en público, derramaban tanta miel como un panal. Y como ya he dicho, la pareja dispareja conformada por Seiya y Rei. Yo era la cereza del pastel. Solitariamente rodeada de dulce sin poder en verdad probarlo.

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, mi obento rebosaba de comida, como si hubiera puesto porción para dos, puse una canción que me gustaba demasiado en mi I-pod, "The power of Goodbye", debía admitir que era el himno que recién adoptaba para mi amor "correspondido". No tenía ganas de escuchar a los chicos decirse palabras empalagosas mientras comíamos, solo quería escapar por unos instantes, hacia ese mundo donde era una especie de sobreviviente como Madonna.

"Say goodbye" Repetía una y otra vez la frase final, mientras llevaba el sushi a mi boca, que ironía, cantaba lo contrario a lo que iba a suceder, de golpe dejé los palillos sobre la mesa, al sentir una mano posarse en mi mejilla. Era real. No soñaba. No esta vez. Quitó los audífonos de mis orejas y se sentó a mi lado. Lucía tan hermoso, tan masculino, tan _él_. Me observó con esos dos luceros que poseía por ojos, sus labios se entreabrieron y sonrió. ¡Dios! Sonrió _para mí_ y _por mí_.

-Si, mucho, tanto que ya no puedo negarlo –Dijo a una velocidad impresionante y con un tono de voz tan bajo que solo yo pude escuchar lo que dijo. Algo hizo clic en mi mente. Era la respuesta que tanto había anhelado escuchar. La espera terminaba, solo para dar paso a otra. Se suponía que saldríamos o algo así. Si ya se había declarado, porqué vale, quería soñar con que esas ocho palabras eran su forma de iniciar un noviazgo conmigo, solo era cuestión de tiempo tener nuestra primera cita.

Tardó otro mes en pedirme que saliéramos, pero tenía que entenderlo y darle algo de crédito. No era el casanova que todos creían. De hecho, yo era su primera novia. Los rumores eran una cosa y la realidad otra.

Yo creí durante 17 años que la primera cita, era algo inolvidable, que podías escuchar hasta música de fondo al caminar tomada de la mano con tu novio. Cuan equivocada estaba. Pero eso lo descubriría horas más tarde. Porque el día en que por fin me invitó a salir fue toda una odisea.

Para empezar, Mina insistió en ponerme un vestido que jamás creí usar, un spaghetti blanco con bordes rosa que apenas y cubría mi pecho, tan ajustado que sentía cortaba mi respiración y el largo, nada largo, solo llegaba a la mitad de mis muslos, además, insistió en que calzara unos stilettos de diez centímetros, Rei ayudó, aportando la maravillosa idea de soltar mi cabello y solo poner en mi cabeza un lazo blanco a modo de diadema, Amy seleccionó los tonos con los que debía maquillarme, gracias a un programa computarizado que según ella, no fallaba ya que basaba sus elecciones en el tono de piel de la persona. Lita fue la que me sorprendió, ella había horneado galletas y me las daba para obsequiarlas, siempre ha dicho que el amor, entra algunas veces por el estomago y yo le creo.

Deberíamos encontrarnos en el parque del "Imperial Palace" en una hora, así que eché un último vistazo al espejo para contemplarme y sonreí. Era egocéntrico de mi parte decirlo, pero lucía despampanante. Me sentía incomoda, más bien disfrazada. Suspiré profundamente y di mi primer paso. Algo estaba mal y podía sentirlo. No sé si era el hecho de considerar mis pies prisioneros o sentirme desnuda con ese diminuto vestido, pero algo no andaba bien.

Serena tonta, dije para mis adentros, mientras caminaba a paso lento. Nada tendría porque estropear mi primera cita con mi amado novio. Solo faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a mi destino. Y así sin más, se presentó mi primer inconveniente, un enorme perro, para ser más precisa, un san bernardo, se dirigía hacia mi, su dueño venía gritando y jalando la correa lo más que podía, pero el choque conmigo ya era inevitable, no podría moverme con agilidad, ¡malditos tacones! Exclamé para mis adentros.

No supe en que momento caí, mi trasero dolió demasiado, intenté levantarme rápido al recordar que mi vestido era blanco. Mal movimiento, mal cálculo.

Adiós stilettos. Los tacones se habían doblado de tal manera, que ahora estaban inservibles, las galletas que tan divinamente había horneado Lita estaban hechas polvo y mí vestido, mi diminuto y hermoso vestido, arruinado, tenía un enorme chicle pegado a la altura de mi nalga izquierda. A unos metros localicé una banca y corrí hasta ella, me senté a llorar desconsoladamente.

Esto no debería pasarme. Yo no era una mala persona. Nunca copiaba en los exámenes, mejor reprobaba con dignidad, aunque nunca lo había hecho en realidad. No era cruel con los demás. No era egoísta y por todos los cielos… nunca de los nunca había deseado mal ni a mi peor enemigo.

Estaba decidido. Regresaría a casa. Comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, pronto el pavimento dañó mis pies, sentía como empezaban a formarse ampollas en ellos, luego el broche de oro llegó. Lluvia. Más bien un diluvio.

Era mi mejor día de vida. Nótese mi sarcasmo. Me senté en plena banqueta, me importó un rábano que la gente pasara corriendo y se me quedara viendo como si yo estuviera loca. No lo estaba. Más bien triste y desilusionada.

(*)¿Dónde estaban las flores que mi apuesto novio debería darme? ¿Dónde los besos que tanto quería probar? ¿Dónde los fuegos artificiales y la música al tocarnos? ¿Donde la dulces palabras y las frases de amor? ¿Donde el romance? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Y lo descubrí. En mi maldita imaginación y en las películas románticas de Hollywood. ¡Fraude! Toda mi vida se basó en engaños, nada de eso pasa en la realidad, nada de eso…

Y así perdí mi ingenuidad.

La lluvia ya no golpeaba mi cuerpo, alcé la mirada por curiosidad, no había dejado de llover, pero lo que me intrigaba era saber que o quién me cubría. Cuando lo vi, mi corazón se paralizó por completo. Lucía extremadamente hermoso. ¿Acaso lo he dicho antes? Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de decirlo una y otra vez, Todo en él es perfecto. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza, tenia ganas de reírse pero se aguantaba, seguro que no quería hacerme sentir peor.

Me levanté de golpe y enseguida me arrepentí, mis pies ardían. No supe como pero me tomó en sus brazos y me metió en su coche, sentía mis mejillas arder, estaba hecha un desastre. Quería llegar a casa y encerrarme hasta olvidar lo sucedido. Para colmo de males, en la radio sonaba esa canción que antes me gustaba tanto, me hacía soñar con lo hermosa y perfecta que resultaría la primera vez que saliera con Darien.

En ella se describía justo lo que yo quería, no era algo excéntrico, cosas bastante comunes y sencillas pero significativas. Caminar tomados de la mano, mientras olía la fragancia de las rosa que él me habría regalado. Sollocé como buena tonta que soy. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Lo arruiné, seguro no querrás salir nuevamente conmigo, soy un desastre –Lloriqueé como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. No podía alzar la mirada, sería demasiado cruel mirar sus ojos, mientras me despachaba por ser tan ridícula. Sentí como aparcó el coche, enseguida tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó un tierno beso en mi frente.

¡Me besó! En la frente, pero me besó. Y no sentí mariposas en el estomago, ni vi chispas de colores, solo pude sentir sus labios, su aliento embriagador rozando mi piel y sentí que hervía, que perdía el control y que me transformaba en un volcán a punto de explotar. Estúpidas películas, estúpidas novelas románticas. Esto no se compara con lo que describen. Te quedas sin palabras y con ganas de más. Es como si estuvieras en el desierto muriéndote de sed y de repente encuentras un oasis.

-Tranquila, fue solo la primera cita pero no la última.

¿Escuché bien? ¿Mi Darien dijo eso? ¡Claro que lo dijo! Nuestra primera cita quizás fue una porquería, se arruinó, se echó a perder. Pero como él decía, no era la última. Eso prendió una llama de esperanza en mi interior. Tendría la oportunidad de mejorar. Me encontraba en el peor momento, en cuanto a imagen se refiere, teniendo en cuenta que mi pelo estaba enmarañado, mis pies adoloridos, mi vestido arruinado y mi cuerpo empapado, si… segurito que era la diosa de la tentación. Sarcasmo.

Recuerdo que al llegar a casa le pregunté: ¿Por qué me escogiste si soy un desastre? No lo pensó e inmediatamente respondió:

-Tú me escogiste, aquí el afortunado soy yo, además… jamás busqué perfección, solo amor y tú me lo das a manos llenas.

¿No se enamorarían si alguien les dijera esto? Por esto y mil razones más, era que Darien Chiba tenía conquistados hasta mis pensamientos.

Ahora que saben como fue mi primera cita, estarán de acuerdo en que no siempre hay encanto. Hay buenos momentos y recuerdos que se atesoran, eso si. Después de todo somos humanos. Vivimos la realidad que construimos día a día y por la cuál luchamos, no en un cuento de hadas. Admito que costó mucho tiempo y paciencia el acoplarnos.

No lamento nada, no ahora que estoy esperando a Darien para nuestra cita número 200, ya somos novios oficiales, ha pedido incluso mi mano, todavía me "pasan" accidentes. Soy muy despistada, cosa que he repetido hasta el cansancio. Él es divino, yo lo hago reír, es la mezcla exacta que necesitamos para ser felices.

Quizás ustedes tengan o tuvieron mayor suerte que yo, pero no les envidio, soy afortunada. Si él quisiera y yo pudiera, seríamos la pareja perfecta, pero no es eso lo que quiero, porqué solo quiero lo más valioso de él: su corazón. El mismo que me da cada vez que me mira, que me toca, que me besa, que me abraza.

¿Magia en la primera cita? No, pero es indispensable para descubrir más de la persona que te gusta, que quieres y que incluso amas. No idealices lo que no has vivido, ni trates de mirarlo con los ojos de los demás, vive tu propia experiencia. Aprende de las lecciones que has experimentado en carne propia. Yo por ejemplo, aprendí que debo ser yo misma, no esconderme bajo ropa y maquillaje que oculta quien realmente soy.

No, vuelvo a repetir, no hay magia, pero hay aprendizaje. La primera cita te mostrará el camino a seguir y si tienes otra más, agradécelo, seguro hiciste lo correcto, para lograr mantener el interés despierto en la otra persona.

No soy la doctora corazón, ni he ganado un Pulitzer escribiendo, en realidad comparto mi experiencia y ni siquiera conozco el porqué, supongo que la alegría de saber que lo que empieza mal, no necesariamente termina así, me ha inspirado. ¡Bah! Quizás el verdadero motivo jamás lo descubra. En fin… debo besar a _Mi Darien_ ¡Hey! Que bien se siente decir eso. Ya está aquí, al fin llegó por mí. Deséenme suerte, aun cuando hemos tenido múltiples citas sigo sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez. Supongo que así se siente el amor.

**Fin.**

Lo he dicho antes. No sé de donde ni como salió este fic, pero cuando supe que era el cumple de unas de mis sobrinas, empecé a escribirlo y no pude parar, supongo que el amor también me trae volada, eso o el harem que poseo. (ok, eso sonó demasiado pervert) Quizás no sea el mejor One del mundo, pero escribo por diversión, no para ganarme la vida (si hiciera eso, seguro me muero de hambre). Nos vemos en la próxima locura que cruce por mi mente, o en el próximo cumple de algún ser querido (lo primero que ocurra XD)

_**Nada es para siempre, eterno solo el tiempo y este inmenso amor…**_

_**-SesshoMamoruYashaGF**_


End file.
